The Downfall of Victoria Grayson
by scoterr2
Summary: Emily has a plan to bring down Victoria, maybe once and for all. Except something goes wrong and Emily needs to decide if she'll give up on her revenge for a special person. Vemily/Victem.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note: I don't own Revenge or any of its characters. This is my first story and I do apologize for any errors that occur in it.**

* * *

Emily quickly called up Nolan. She had finally found a way to bring Victoria Grayson Grayson down. It was a little more complicated than her other plans and along with some other reasons she believed that Nolan would never go along with it.

"Nolan get to my house immediately." she barked through the phone and hung up, not bothering to listen to Nolan's groggy reply.

Emily absentmindedly fidgeted as she waited for Nolan to arrive, worried about the one weakest flaw in her plan. She hated that this plan had this flaw, the flaw that could potentially endanger her plans for revenge if the move she was going to make went wrong but it was a risk she would have to take.

Nolan wasted no time in getting over to Emily's house. It wasn't the first time he had been rushed over to her house at this early in the morning and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

He gave a light knock at the door before entering. "What are you doing up this early in the morning, shouldn't you be mourning the death of your fiance. That you claimed you had no involvement in but I'm not sure." Nolan said teasingly.

Emily glared at Nolan but it was wasted on him, he had got that look too many times for it to matter anymore.

"His driver was drunk, how many times do I have to tell you that Nolan. Besides I had other things to deal with that night, killing Daniel was not one of them." Emily responded, taking a seat on the couch

"A closed casket funeral though, you did love him at the end. Did you help him escape? Anyway forget Mr. Prince Charming, what am I doing here at one o'clock in the morning. You woke me out of a nice dream." Nolan said, sitting next to Emily on the couch.

Emily looked him straight in the eyes and said "I've come up with a plan to ruin Victoria, maybe once and for all."

Nolan's eyes widened and slid closer to her, "Do tell Princess."

Emily took a hesitated breath before saying "I'm going to sleep with her, videotape it and give it to the press,"

Nolan stiffened as he took the information in. "How are you going to get her to sleep with you? The woman can barely look at you without imagining ripping your head off. Are you going to rape her?" Nolan asked his voice heightening in pitch at the last question.

"That's the one flaw," Emily began, "The plan is to get her drunk at Daniel's memorial party, which shouldn't be too hard, and see where it goes from here," Her morals had all been wiped out but she didn't think she could rape someone. "If she rejects my advances I'll stop, I promise," Emily said, the last part for Nolan and a little bit for herself.

Of course wanting Victoria's life ruined wasn't the only thing that had led her to this plan. Since Daniel had died and even before they hadn't been intimate and her body was crying out with sexual need. She also had a fantasy of having sex with a woman and what woman better than Victoria Grayson.

"I still don't see how it'll ruin her life." Nolan mumbled.

"Well I'm hoping that when Conrad sees it he'll kick her out and she'll be back to a penniless Harper." Emily said.

The two said goodbye, Nolan wanted to get home to try and finish his dream.

Emily took a deep sigh before collapsing into bed and wondering about what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

t was a rainy day in the Hamptons. Perfect day for a funereal, Emily thought while pulling a cake out the oven. She hadn't been to any funereal parties much less hosted one for a dead fiance. She figured that there should be some sort of food but she wasn't sure that this cake would be the best option.

Nolan was supposed to come pick her up and take her to the funereal. By the time she had laid the cake on the able he was walking through the door and straight into a balloon.

"Ems, really? Balloons?" Nolan asked her, dodging balloons.

"Is it too much? Should it say sorry you died or something like that? What about the cake?" Emily asked him, popping the balloons.

"Ems you don't need decorations for a funereal party and I'm not even going to try the cake. Look quit worrying, I'll get the caterers who work Nolcorp's parties to whip up something." Nolan told her.

He noticed Emily's usually steady hand shaking as she missed a balloon and sent the pin into the wall, cursing under her breath.

"Emily are you seriously worrying about Victoria resisting your charms? She'll be like putty in your hands." Nolan said.

"Thanks Nolan," Emily said pulling on a green cardigan that was draped on the couch "anyway we have to get to Daniel's funereal."

Nolan cleared his throat and said "Emily maybe a black cardigan would work better."

Emily looked down, sighed and rushed upstairs to change.

Nolan was worried about Emily. He had never seen her this worried about a mission before and it was getting him worried.

After a very restless car ride the two had finally arrived at the church. People had turned out in hundreds to say good-bye to Daniel. Nolan helped Emily out the car, sheltering her under his umbrella from the rain and the nosy press that had turned up.

Emily slid into the pew, next to Victoria. "Victoria," Emily greeted her somberly, resting her hand on top the older woman's.

She had expected Victoria to recoil and say something snarky but was only met with Victoria's blank expression.

Emily took a minute to really study Victoria. Her long tresses fell is soft brown waves around her face. Her eyes were a warm brown and held a gaze full of mistrust and skin was perfect and creamy, she had soft, full and pink lips that Emily could already feel on her's.

Emily mentally cursed herself, why was she looking forward to what might happen tonight so much. She had spent most her life hating this woman and when she could get her hands on her, she was going to enjoy it on a level more than just happiness at getting revenge.

She'd spent the service looking down into her lap and was only jolted from her thoughts when Victoria's hand disappeared from underneath her's.

People had started filing out the church in numbers. Emily quickly stood up to let out the remainder of the Grayson family. She allowed herself one moment to study Victoria's figure as she got up. Victoria was wearing an abnormally short black dress that ended above her knees. Emily wouldn't admit but she wanted her body pressed against Victoria's.

After a dull burial most of the cars went to Emily's house to sit around sadly and drink to their heart's desire or a funereal party if they prefer the classy term.

The food was already laid on the table and the caterers had sent someone to set up and work a bar. For this Emily was grateful. She snapped her fingers and Nolan and pointed at Victoria. Nolan got the message and escorted her to the bar.

People had slowly started to trickle out, Conrad had to leave early, said her had work to do. Charlotte was next she had wanted to go and rest, she wasn't feeling well and thought it would be bad for the baby.

Nolan was over at the mantle drinking scotch and looking at a crooked picture of Daniel. "The best ones always go too soon." he muttered sarcastically. Emily ignored him and fixed the picture.

"How drunk is she?" Emily asked, turning her gaze onto Victoria.

"In my opinion not drunk enough, but if you want to make a first move go ahead." Nolan said downing his beverage.

Emily went over to where Victoria was drinking and trailed her fingers along Victoria's shoulders. The older woman was sitting on a stool at the bar and towering above her gave Emily a feeling of dominance.

This made Victoria turn to face her, her steely eyes locked onto Emily's. "I don't see why you are still here Emily, Daniel's," Victoria paused before continuing "dead. You never loved him, the charade is over so you might as well leave."

Emily took a deep breath before responding "Victoria, I did love your s-" but was cut off by Victoria throwing her drink in Emily's face.

Emily gave Victoria a coy smile, she was glad Victoria was showing her difficult side. It would make it much more rewarding when she took her down.

Nolan rushed over to Emily. "It seems your plan isn't working out." he whispered.

"Oh? It isn't? I think its going exactly as planned." Emily answered him before going upstairs to change.

When she came back down Nolan gave a big smile before saying "bad girl."

Emily had let her hair down and changed into a short, black strapless dress but there were only two people in the room to see her in it and one wasn't facing her.

Emily went over to Victoria. When Nolan saw this he quietly let himself out hoping that things would go as Emily had planned.

Victoria was now sitting on the couch, her head turned away from Emily. Emily sat down next to her.

"Victoria," she purred into her ear "You look sad, I think I can cheer you up." Emily had started softly nibbling on Victoria's earlobe, not stopping when Victoria's body went rigid. Since Victoria didn't move, Emily stretched her leg across Victoria's body and pulled her in closer.

"You would like that, right Victoria?" Emily purred.

Taking it as a good sign that Victoria hadn't slapped her, Emily removed her leg and let her hand wander underneath Victoria's dress. Her fingertips slowly traced Victoria's thigh. Suddenly her hand was dislodged and Victoria straddled Emily's hips.

Emily looked up into Victoria's eyes expecting to find diluted hatred but instead saw plain vulnerability and just like that something in Emily evaporated.

Surprisingly to Emily Victoria made the first move by pressing her lips against Emily's. Emily could feel Victoria's tongue asking for entrance which she happily granted. Emily's hands roamed along Victoria's curves pressing the older woman as close to her as possible.

Victoria's hands cupped Emily's face and she deepened the kiss. The two continued passionately for a few minutes before Emily broke away.

"Are you sure?" she breathed out heavily.

Victoria gave her a soft bite on Emily's bottom lip as her response and Emily grabbed Victoria's hands and led her upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings

**AN: I do apologize for how long it took me to get this out. I also apologize for any errors, I'm not perfect only human! Enjoy :)**

* * *

When Emily woke up that morning a great sadness came over her as she saw the other side of the bed empty, with only the lingering scent of Victoria's perfume lingering in the air and she was upset with herself for feeling this sadness.

Throughout the morning last nights memories would not leave her mind. When she took a shower the scalding water was not enough to make her forget the way Victoria's hair fanned around her face as the moonlight hit her naked body. That night Emily found Victoria to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

She even found herself re-watching the video of last night, the first time she had stopped after they had both fallen asleep but this time she continued just to admire Victoria sleeping. The graceful way her body moved when she breathed and when a light breeze came in the way her hair blew.

Thinking that she would make herself a bowl of cereal as she imagined that she would find herself spending the rest of the day watching the video until Victoria had left but just as she was about to get up she noticed a movement on the screen.

Emily had rolled over and drew her arm across Victoria's sleeping body and adjusted her body till there was no space between her and Victoria.

Victoria's eyes fluttered open before she slightly turned her head to stare at Emily and then place her arm on top of Emily's. This sent a surge to Emily's heart and it swelled with love, a love Emily had never felt for anyone since her father, a love more powerful than the one she felt for Jack.

This sudden emotion was too much for Emily and she collapsed into tears.

Unfortunately for her Nolan had chosen this moment to walk in, "Ems whats wrong?" he asked rushing over to her.

"Nothing," Emily replied in the most stable voice she could muster, "I have work for you to do."

"Ah please tell me what bidding I must do for my master revenger today," Nolan replied.

"I need you to send an anonymous copy of this video to Conrad, by the end of the day." Emily told him.

Nolan took a deep sigh and turned to walk out the house, he wasn't going to disobey Emily when she was like this but that didn't stop him from taking a glance behind him.

His heart broke when he saw Emily curled at the bottom of the stairs crying into her hands. He hated seeing her like this and wanted to know what caused her feel this way and he was going to hurt the person who did this to her.

* * *

"Victoria, Victoria, Victoria." Conrad murmured entering her bedroom.

"Well Conrad I can see nobody has ever taught you the art of manners, have you ever heard of knocking?" Victoria replied turning her head away from him so he wouldn't see her puffy eyes.

"I think we have more pressing issues than manners, maybe ones like you sleeping with your dead son's fiancee. I received an anonymous video of the two of you doing unspeakable things, imagine if this press found that! Imagine what that would do to Charlotte , we were so close to losing her Victoria and now you want to send her down that road again." Conrad exclaimed.

"It was a drunken mistake Conrad, and last time I checked you do love to sleep around with everyone but when I do it it's like hell is raining down." Victoria said tightly.

"I'm sure Daniel is looking down at you and hating every piece of your being." Conrad chuckled.

Victoria glared at him before walking past him and down the stairs.

Emily was waiting downstairs holding a pair of Victoria's heels that had been discarded under the bed last night.

She held them out to Victoria awkwardly. "I thought you might want these back." Emily explained.

Victoria's expression softened for a second but then went to her ice-queen glare " You might as well throw them away, I don't want to see anything that reminds me of that night ever again," she responded harshly "Including you." she whispered.

Victoria didn't want to say it but she knew it would save her from a future heartbreak and maybe save Charlotte's life.

Emily's eyes brimmed with tears but she wouldn't let the older woman see her cry so she all but ran out the house and chucked the shoes on the pavement outside the mansion.

Victoria was unnerved by what had happened, did the blonde really have feelings for her? If so would they last? Did she want them to last?

Meanwhile Conrad was smirking as he watched the blonde run out the mansion. Victoria's chased another one away he thought turning away from the window.

* * *

Emily ran back inside her house, throwing one of her shoes on the floor and the other at a glass window, not caring that was another mess she would have to clean out.

The tears she had been holding back finally came out and she collapsed onto the couch and cried herself to sleep.

Nolan had come by to see how Emily was doing pleasantly surprised to find her sleeping , he quietly walked over and sat at the bottom of the couch and stretched Emily's legs so that they were in his lap.

* * *

The blonde's face had haunted Victoria all afternoon and she had finally done the one thing she told herself she wouldn't do, she went into Daniel's room looking for pictures of Emily. She ended up finding a little box filled with photos of Emily. Every photo that she looked at brought on more emotional pain.

Victoria didn't recall feeling this much love for anyone since David Clarke and because of this she knew that she must tell Emily how she felt. It was her one last chance to be happy.

* * *

The blonde soon woke up from her restless sleep. "Nolan? What are you doing here?" she asked him groggily.

"I have something important to tell you, something that has haunted me since I first met you," he told her.


	4. Chapter 4: Victoria I'm in love with you

Emily sat up, placing a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "What is it Nolan? You know you can tell me anything." she asked.

Nolan took a deep breath before saying "Emily since I first met you I have felt this spark between us and the more I got to know you the bigger it became. What I had with Tyler and Padma was nothing compared to what I felt with you so basically what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you." he choked out.

Emily's eyes widened as she took all this in and before she knew it she felt Nolan's lips crashing onto hers. Emily closed her eyes and felt herself lean into the kiss. Her brain was still foggy from her nap and thinking about the dream she had just had, which included Victoria , her and a private beach.

As much as Emily tried to pretend that the harsh salty lips against her's were Victoria's soft sweet ones but it wasn't working and she pushed him off her, kissing him felt like betraying Victoria and that was the one thing she didn't want to do.

Emily's eyes flickered over to the door and what she saw made her heart drop. Victoria was standing there, her hand raised as if she were about to knock, a horrified expression on her face and a tear was slowly rolling down her cheek.

When Emily locked eyes with Victoria, she saw Victoria's face harden and and she turned and hurried down the porch steps.

Emily got up quickly and gave a quick glance at Nolan "I'm sorry." she whispered before chasing after Victoria, not looking back at Nolan.

Victoria didn't get far, her heels were making it difficult to cross the beach and she was hurrying to get them off before the blonde caught up to her, if she was even going to chase after her.

Emily grabbed Victoria's shoulder and turned her around.

"What do you want from me." Victoria cried out, all her walls down and she was finally letting Emily see the woman who was behind the ice cold glare.

"Victoria I-I." Emily whispered, Victoria's expression was too much for her.

"Emily was any of this real? It wasn't was it? Good, because I never had feelings for you, ever." Victoria muttered, not trying to hide the fact that what she was saying wasn't true.

"Victoria why is it so hard for you to admit your feelings for me?" Emily asked, tears forming in her eyes.

That sentence earned Emily a hard slap but the stinging pain in her cheek wasn't enough to override the emotional pain she felt.

Victoria stared at her for a moment, expecting Emily to burst out in anger over the slap but when she got no reaction from the blonde she quickly turned around and stared to head for Grayson manor.

Emily hesitated a moment, to choose between Victoria or her revenge, happiness or eternal sorrow and what her father would have wanted for her. In the end he only would have wanted to see her happy.

"Victoria I'm in love with you!: Emily cried out.

The brunette stopped walking ,"What did you say to me?" she asked.

"Victoira ,you know you're in love with me too, please Victoria don't make me be the only one feeling this." Emily begged.

Victoria turned around and went in for a slap but before her hand could make contact with Emily's cheek, Emily and grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss. Emily's tongue asked for entrance and it was immediately given. Victoria's hands intricately wove into Emily's hair.

Victoria broke away and stared up into Emily's brown eyes. "I'm tired of pretending to be perfect Emily, I'm sick of fighting," Victoria said and grabbed Emily's hand, "Emily Throne, I'm in love with you and I can't explain why but the one thing that I do know is that this feels right."

Emily smiled, a smile like the one's she used to have when she was younger and led Victoria back inside.

* * *

Nolan was sitting on the couch playing a game on this phone when Emily walked in with Victoria. He jumped up and started clapping. Emily looked at him with a confused look.

"Finally! Gosh Victoria you take too long to admit your feelings!" Nolan laughed.

"So you are not in love with me?" Emily asked.

"No. Sorry! It was just to see if you were really in love with Victoria, you see I originally arrived to see how you were doing. Since you looked so cute and non-revengey sleeping I thought I'd let you have the moment of peace and sat down next to you on the couch. I would recommend getting a new couch because my back was hurting and I had to get up, which led me to the window which is where I saw Victoria attempting to cross the beach in heels. Victoria there's something called flip-flops ever heard of em? Anyway so I ran back to my position on the couch and then you woke up and then I made up some mumbo jumbo and kissed you then Victoria showed up." Nolan told them.

A smile came across Emily's face, everything was falling into place. Her best friend wasn't in love with her and Victoria was.

Nolan glanced over at the pair, going to say good-bye but when he saw the way they were looking at each other he quietly let himself out.

Emily picked up Victoria and sat down on the couch. Emily placed Victoria's head in her lap and let her legs stretch out. Emily slowed traced Victoria's jaw, her touch as light as feather. She felt that if she stroked Victoria too hard she would turn to ash.

"Emily stop teasing me," Victoria moaned.

Emily didn't stop though and began to trace Victoria's lips. The brunette's eyes begged for Emily to just kiss her already and Emily was tired of teasing her. The blonde slowly lowered her lips onto Victoria's.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed (: If you were wondering this is not the end of this story but that's not what you should be worried about, lets just say the next chapter is called The Beginning Of The End: Part 1


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning Of The End

**AN:** Sorry if there are any spelling/punctuation errors (:

* * *

Two years later Victoria and Emily found themselves in Paris celebrating their two year anniversary.

The first few months had been crazy, with the media already surrounding the family because of Daniel's death and when Victoria and Emily came out the media exploded. Calling the Grayson's The most dysfunctional family of this century.

Victoria had had the harder time. Charlotte hadn't spoken to her in months, refusing to even acknowledge that Victoria was her mother in the media but eventually she came around when she saw that Emily had changed her mother for the better. Conrad was still ignoring Victoria, his pride was hurt. When Victoria first told him the two had fought and it ended with Victoria running back to the beach house with tears streaming down her face.

Seeing Victoria cry had made Emily cry which only resulted in making Victoria more upset than she already was. Many times when they were cuddling at night, they would argue about who was big spoon and Emily had always let Victoria win but when she fell asleep Emily would shift and turn Victoria into little spoon, Emily would hear Victoria sniffling.

"Victoria? Are you sure you made the right choice?" Emily would ask, scared that Victoria would say no.

Victoria would then turn around to face Emily and twist a piece of her blonde hair around her finger.

"Emily I love you. Even with whats going on with Charlotte and Conrad and the continuous hate from the media I will never stop. You're my escape, my place to be where I can be myself and be happy." she would whisper back and then cup Emily's face and give her a long lingering kiss.

In Paris they were happier. The media wasn't as crazy up here. The pair had just finished a dinner at they favourite restaurant near their apartment and were now walking home.

The clouds in the sky got darker and released a harsh rain onto them. Emily grabbed Victoria's hand and ran towards home laughing as the rain soaked through them.

After Emily had finished a long and hot shower, she came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see that Victoria hadn't gotten in bed but was instead sitting on the bed surrounded by roses. Candles were everywhere making the room smell with a light vanilla scent.

"Whats all this for?" Emily asked sitting down next to Victoria.

"Emily since two years ago there was only one thing on my mind. you changed my life Emily and for the first time in a long time I'm happy. I wanted to do this so many times but I was never able to find the courage." Victoria said and then took a deep breath "Emily Thorne, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Victoria of course!" Emily squealed and let Victoria slide the ring on her finger.

Emily pushed Victoria onto a lying position on the bed and then straddled her hips.

"I love you Victoria." Emily moaned into Victoria's ear.

* * *

Flash Forward - Winter

They had been back home for awhile. Charlotte had been overjoyed at the news of the engagement which made Victoria overjoyed which made Emily happy. The media was also happy which surprised Victoria and Emily.

Emily wasn't happy yet though and she wouldn't be until he came and said what he needed to say and then left her alone hopefully forever.

Emily had wanted to get out of here and try to outrun him for as long as she could but Victoria had wanted to stay to be close to Charlotte and Emily didn't want to argue with her.

One night she heard the lock downstairs open and she knew it was time for her to face her fears.

She slowly got out of bed, carefully to not wake Victoria. She quietly ran down the stairs and met his angry face.

"Amanda Clarke, I trusted you when you said we would be together but when I come back I learn that you have been sleeping with my mother."

"Daniel, I'm sorry alright. I didn't mean to fall in love with Victoria but it happened and I'm not leaving her." Emily whispered angrily.

Daniel glared at her and clenched his fists "I spent all this time hiding out in a cabin in the damn Bahamas pretending to be dead for you, because I loved you Emily but it no longer seems that you love me." Daniel said and then glanced down at her hand, she wasn't wearing his ring but she was wearing one.

"Did she propose to you?" Daniel screamed.

Emily winced, there was no way Victoria could have slept through that. When she heard feet running down the stairs she knew it was over.

"Emily? Are you alright?" Victoria asked and then looked to the man in the shadows. "Daniel?" she cried.

Daniel steeped out of the shadows and into the light, his face hardened.

"Mother, I see you've been sleeping with Amanda." Daniel said not bothering to hide the hatred in his voice.

"Amanda? Daniel are you alright? Where have you been?" Victoria asked marveling at the fact that her son was still alive.

Emily looked at Daniel, begging him to lie but she knew he wouldn't.

"Emily- of right Amanda is here to destroy our lives and anyone else's that wronged her father. She told me this one night and because I loved her and then pretended to die and then hid out in one of Amanda's houses." he growled. "Mother you do realize that Amanda's using you like she used me. She didn't love me and she surely does not love you."

Victoria's expression said it all, she believed Daniel. "Emily is any of this true?" she asked.

Emily glanced downwards, "My real name is Amanda."

"Who was your father?" Victoria asked, already fearing the answer.

"David Clarke."

That sentence was enough to make Victoria cry out. "was any of this real? I need to leave. I just I need to clear my head." she said, ice queen expression on and grabbed the keys and ran out to the car.

"Victoria! Come back! I love you!" Emily screamed.

Daniel and Emily had made a tense conversation waiting for Victoria to come back.

"Okay, so maybe I overreacted. I had a lot of anger and I let it out in the completely the wrong way and I'm sorry."

Emily glared at him, "Do you expect me to forgive you? You could have destroyed everything I had with Victoria. I was happy Daniel! For once in my pathetic life I was happy and you decided to ruin it."

Daniel had nothing to say to that and relieved when the phone started ringing.

Emily jumped up from her seat and ran across the room to pick up the phone, hoping that it would be Victoria.

Daniel absentmindedly watched Emily listen to what the person on the phone was saying and was only pulled back into reality when he heard the clatter of the phone on the ground and when Emily's horrified face turned to face him.

* * *

**AN:** Don't kill me (: You can do that next chapter ... oops!

-Abbie


	6. Chapter 6 : The End?

Emily's shaking hands grabbed her set of keys and tried to make it to the door without breaking down, tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't stop the awful sobbing sounds she was making.

Daniel jumped up and said "Emily what's wrong?"

"The-ther-there's been an acc-accident and Victoria is barely alive." she screamed and pounded into his chest, staining his shirt with her tears.

Daniel took the keys from Emily and guided her outside and into the car, helped her into the passenger seat and buckled her in. Running back to the driver's side he quickly turned the car on and then rushed them to the hospital, sometimes going above the speed limits.

When they arrived Emily ran into the hospital, not stopping until she reached inside. When she saw that Daniel decided not to follow her she was happy, that was not one media explosion she would have wanted to happen right now. Inside it was deathly quiet and no one was in the waiting room. All Emily could think about was that Victoria didn't deserve this.

A doctor came out "Emily Thorne?" he asked.

Emily nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd end up screaming.

"Victoria's a fighter, the truck that ran into her car should have killed her. She's ended up with a broken leg, cracked ribs and light internal bleeding that we will have to monitor."

"Is she going to die?" Emily asked, brushing a tear from her face.

The doctor looked at his notes, then at Emily and then back at his notes. He scratched his nose and replied "It's a waiting game Miss Thorne, it could go any way now."

Emily's heart plummeted, she wouldn't no couldn't imagine life without Victoria. She pulled out her cell phone to see if Charlotte had gotten her messages, when she saw that she had she breathed out a sigh of relief. She put the phone back in her bag and looked at the doctor, the expression on his face showed that he wanted to say something for her.

"Would you like to see her?" he asked.

Emily nodded and then followed him through countless corridors until they reached Victoria's. Emily tried to prepare herself for what she was about to see but nothing could prepare her for this. Emily gasped when she saw Victoria, her face was covered in scratches and a long stitch rang from the middle of her left cheek and then curved to meet the corner of her lips. Her skin was a deathly pale and covered in countless bruises, her right eyes was swollen shut and her lips showed signs of dried blood.

Emily ran over to her and grabbed Victoria's hand, wishing desperately that Victoria would wake up and live but knowing what pain she would be in if she did. One of Emily's tears dripped onto Victoria's face and she was transported into a memory.

The first time Emily had ever seen Victoria really laugh was when they were cuddling in bed one night watching the news on Emily's laptop, it had been a month since they had come out but the media was still circling them like vultures. Victoria had laughed, like she had never seen something so silly and pushed the laptop off of Emily's lap and crawled on top of her and pressed their noses together.

"If the media thinks that they can make me any less happy than I am now with their silly stories then they are wrong, my Emily is everything to me."

A couple months after that Victoria had come downstairs one morning and said that she was going to her gym to get a lesson from her private instructor and Emily had walked her over to the door and gave her a kiss. When neither pulled away Victoria's hands started to wander.

Emily broke away and whispered "I think I know an exercise way better than whatever you'll do there." and scooped Victoria up and carried her upstairs, both laughing.

Charlotte and Conrad had burst into the room, both wearing their pajamas. Charlotte was sporting a grey over sized sweater and long pajama bottoms. Conrad was also wearing long pajama bottoms and a robe.

"Is she dying?" Charlotte asked.

Emily wasn't paying attention to her but was instead fixing a glare on Conrad. "What are you doing here? Last time I checked you were ignoring us."

"You are not the only one who loves her." Conrad replied tightly.

Charlotte also glared at him and went over to Emily and hugged her. This was what Emily needed, the warmth embrace from her half-sister.

Just as Emily turned back to look at Victoria, the cardiac monitor gave a loud beep. Before Emily could process what was going on half a dozen doctors ran into the room and wheeled Victoria out, shouting orders at each other.

Emily body shook as she realized what was happening. Nolan rushed in and pulled her into his chest, remembering how their roles had been reversed a couple of years ago. He pet her hair, "Come on Ems lets go get you some awful tasting coffee."

Emily shook her head and Nolan ruffled her hair before going to get her a cup of coffee.

About an hour later there was still no news and everyone was clustered in the waiting room. Charlotte was leaning against Conrad, asleep and Nolan was still trying to comfort Emily.

The same doctor came out, "I'm so sorry, we tried but her heart's failing and well she around twenty minutes left."

Emily wasted no time and sprinted into Victoria's room. When she reached Victoria was having a coughing fit, her eyes were glazed over and all Emily wanted to do was to wrap her up in her arms' and never lert her go.

"Victoria please don't leave me," Emily sobbed clutching Victoria's hand, "please Victoria."

Victoria feebly removed her hand from Emily and reached up to try and cup her face.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I have loved you, your father included."

Emily brought her hand up to Victoria's and held it against her face.

"Emily," Victoria forced out between coughs, then looked away and back at her, "Amanda I love you."

Then just liked that Emily watched the light fade from Victoria's eyes and her hand went limp. Emily screamed as she fell to the floor, her heart felt like it was being run over by a bus, dropped into acid and ravaged by lions at the same time.

"Victoria, please no." she sobbed and then used the bed to pull herself up and look at Victoria, who looked at peace.

Emily knew Victoria wasn't religious, and if anything she thought she was going to hell but if there was a heaven then it had just received its most perfect angel, in Emily's eyes.

* * *

**AN:** The End ... ? You really want to murder me don't you ... sorry :D

-Abi


	7. Chapter 7 : Happy Ending

**AN:** Sorry this took me so long to get out and as usual I own nothing. If there are any mistakes I do apologize as I am only human. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Emily's eyes fluttered open as Nolan lightly shook her.

"Wake up Ems!"

Emily groaned. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was Victoria ..., she couldn't think of that though. It just sent a course of pain through her body.

Her neck was stiff from sleeping in an awkward position. She blinked her eyes open a couple of times trying to get accustomed the the blinding bright light that filled the waiting room. When her eyes adjusted she realized where she was. The hospital.

"Victoria?" Emily croaked.

"She's alive!" Nolan replied, grabbing onto his best friend and hugging her tightly. He didn't want to know what Victoria's death could do to Emily.

The doctor cast his gaze at Emily, giving her a smile. "Yes we manged to stabilize her. You've got a real fighter in that woman."

A surge of relief shot through Emily, Victoria was alive. Her worst nightmare was exactly that, a nightmare.

Charlotte jumped up and hugged Conrad.

"I knew she wasn't going to die!"

"Can we see her?" Emily asked

Dr. Jones nodded and led them towards Victoria's room, at a pace much too slow for Emily and she kept trying to increase his speed.

"She's still in pretty bad shape though so it would best not to overwhelm her and just send in one person at a time," Dr. Jones said.

Emily pushed ahead of Charlotte, hoping that she understood that Emily had to see her as soon a possible. So that she could make sure that the lingering empty feeling inside of her could disappear. She also realized that this was going to be the first time Victoria would see her since the truth had come out and she had no idea if the brunette would kick her to the curb. The though of that evcen happening made Emily sick to her stomach.

When she walked inside Victoria's gaze shifted towards her. Emily tentatively walked forward an inch, testing Victoria.

"I'm not sure exactly what I should greet you as but what I do know is that if you do not get over to this bed right now, I will attempt to get up and come to you," Victoria said, grinning.

Emily rushed over to the side of the bed and gazed down into Victoria's warm brown eyes. Everything the two had shared together flashed through Victoria's mind. From the stare off she had with David's daughter that night to Emily's face when she opened the empty engagement present to now.

"Emily, Amanda, I don't care who you are, what you call yourself. What I know is i'm in love with the face looking down and me and that will never change."

Emily felt a little wetness coat her eye as she bent down to kiss Victoria's forehead.

* * *

A few weeks later Victoria was released from the hospital. In that time Daniel had gone out the media and said he had just needed to get away from the craziness of the world. The media hadn't believed him though but luckily they were now starting to quiet down.

For the next few days Emily did everything for Victoria, made her breakfast and carried it upstairs to a sleepy Victoria. She would bathe her - which was the only thing Victoria didn't complain about- and help her get dressed.

"Emily is there a reason you put me in one of your ratty old t-shirts and sweatpants?" Victoria asked one morning.

Emily giggled and replied "I just wanted to see what you would look like in something not over one thousand dollars."

Victoria huffed, crinkled her nose and looked down leaving Emily in a fit of laughter.

Victoria didn't put up with being babied for too long and would begin to hobble her way downstairs on a morning which only resulted in Emily having to carry her back upstairs.

Emily lay her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"I feel like a child," Victoria groaned throwing back the covers.

"That's because your injured and I have made it my job to care for you so as your loyal servant what do you want?"

"You."

Emily looked confused for a moment and began to reach for a button on her shirt.

"No Emily not like that! I just want you to come here in bed with me and watch a movie."

"Of course Vic, on one condition none of your movies that look like they were made in the nineteenth century."

Victoria groaned and told her to go fetch a movie.

"Really Emily? The Lion King?" Victoria asked

"What? I've never seen it before."

Victoria cast her gaze downwards, painfully aware of the reason why she hadn't.

When Emily crawled onto the bed, Victoria grabbed for her hand.

"I was just thinking, how do you feel about a June wedding?" Victoria suggested

"That sounds perfect," Emily whispered.

About an hour into the movie Victoria fell asleep against Emily's shoulder. Emily debated be tween continuing the movie and cuddling with Victoria in the end she chose the latter. She adjusted her body careful not to wake up Victoria and pressed a delicate kiss to her nose and in that moment she saw why her father loved Victoria, for a long time she never understood it but now she did. Despite all her flaws and her demons, that she fought by either retreating inside herself or putting everything into her children, she was perfect. Emily just hoped she could find peace, one way or another.

* * *

Flash Forward- June

The months leading up to the wedding were hectic. Victoria thought Emily deserved a fancy wedding and Emily just wanted something simple, friends and family.

Emily had finished the guest list within thirty minutes. It consisted of Nolan, Charlotte and Daniel. While Conrad had been more friendly these past few months he didn't want to see the woman he loved marry someone else and had asked Emily not to be invited. Jack and Aiden were crossed off. Jack because Emily wanted to him to go and live his own life and Aiden because he was in Europe, trying to find a fresh start.

Emily did win over Victoria and they had decided to go for a casual wedding on the beach, because of that Emily picked out a short, white silk dress and Victoria opted for a sleek, light pink and formfitting dress.

Victoria rushed quickly into the beach house, "Charlotte's insisting I sleep at the manor tonight, apparently I'm not allowed to see you until tomorrow."

"She just wants one last night with her single mother," Emily replied, "I'll miss you tonight."

"I will too," Victoria said running upstairs to pack a bag.

Nolan awoke her the next morning.

"Come on, five more minutes." Emily muttered dreamily.

"Nope! We have a lot of work to do!"

After a couple of hours Emily had her hair curled, her makeup done and was in her dress.

"Your father would be proud," Nolan said from behind her.

"Proud that i'm marrying the woman he loved?" she said glancing back at him.

"He proud because your forgave the woman he loved. Proud that you forgave in general."

Charlotte burst through the door and glanced at Emily. "Emily, oh my gosh! You look so beautiful! Anyway we're ready for you."

Emily turned towards Nolan as he linked arms with her and gave her a big smile.

When they reached the beach wedding music quietly started to play. Nolan began to walk her down the sand.

Emily eyes were fixed downwards, the thumping of her heart distracting her. She finally had the courage to look up and when her gaze met Victoria all her nerved went away.

The tedious walk finally ended and Nolan took his stand behind them "Lets begin!"

After both said their vows, Nolan smiled, the biggest smile he had smiled in a long time and looked down at his flashcard.

"I now pronounce you wife and er wife. A bride may kiss the other bride."

Later that evening it was just Victoria and Emily sitting down on the sand holding wine glasses.

" I didn't get to say it during the wedding but Amanda Clarke, I'm in love with you," Victoria whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily stood up, grabbed Victoria hand and pulled her upwards into a kiss.

"Victoria Thorne in the eyes of New York or Victoria Clarke in mine, I love you more."

Then they walked , hand in hand, down the beach and into the sunset.

* * *

**AN: **The end? Probably. My friend does want me to do an M rated Honeymoon fic though so I dunno x.x Anyway its been fun! I love everybody who read this!

-Abbie

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
